Doll House
by Sabrina.x.Kyara
Summary: Coécriture Sabrina9, Pad'chan ! Le Japon regorge de villes attrayantes, elle regorge d’une population animée et moderne. Mais dans chaque ville, il existe un secret dont nous ignorons l’existence, un monde qualifié de quartier bas ...
1. Partie 1

**DOLL HOUSE**

**_-_**

_Partie 1_

**_-_**

_**Note : Attention, cette fic est classée rating T, pour sa dureté et son vocabulaire. Pas de scène sexuelle graphique cependant. Vous êtes prévenus !**_

_**Edit du 02/01/2009 :**** La partie 1 a été repostée sur ce compte car nous avons perdu l'adresse de l'ancien compte haha... Mais elle reste toujours la même.**_

__-__

_Le Japon regorge de villes attrayantes, elle regorge d'une population animée et moderne. Mais dans chaque ville, il existe un secret dont nous ignorons l'existence, un monde qualifié « de quartier bas » et dans ces lieux funestes, il existe dans la ville de Tokyo, un endroit appelé Doll house. Cet endroit est, dit-on, bien mystérieux mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les pauvres se mêlent aux riches, on ne distingue plus les différentes classes sociales, ce qui est sûr c'est que cet endroit est un lieu pour les débauchés. _

_Règle numéro 1 : Personne n'a le droit de voir le visage des propriétaires de la Doll house, même les filles de la maison_

_Règle numéro 2 : Les filles sont tenues d'obéir aux propriétaires quoi qu'il arrive_

_Règle numéro 3 : Ne jamais mentir_

_Règle numéro 4 : Ne jamais tomber amoureuse des propriétaires_

_Règle numéro 5 : Les filles sont tenues de satisfaire toutes les demandes des clients_

Un homme marchait tranquillement dans l'obscurité d'un couloir, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années par sa carrure et sa grande taille, ses yeux bruns feu perçants étaient pleins de froideur, ses cheveux châtains glissaient le long de sa nuque et de son front. Il entendit soudain des pas se rapprocher de lui à grande vitesse mais il continua sa route, soudain, une voix l'interpella.

Voix : Li-sama !

Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme très belle, plus âgée que lui, ses longs cheveux roux étaient tressés en une unique natte et ses yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène pétillaient de joie.

Syaoran : Oui Nataku ?

Nataku : Hiiragizawa-sama veut vous voir !

Il changea donc de direction et la suivit jusqu'à une porte, elle s'inclina ensuite et s'éloigna, il toqua à la porte et entra, on vit alors un homme de l'âge de Syaoran mais sa peau très blanche et ses yeux bleus le distinguaient de lui par son allure européenne, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu étaient attachés par un ruban, il remonta ses lunettes et sourit en voyant son cousin.

Syaoran : Eriol, tu m'as fait demander ?

Eriol : Nous avons une nouvelle.

Syaoran : Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant ?

Eriol : Elle est d'une grande beauté, incomparable à ce que j'ai vu auparavant et surtout, elle fait partie de notre école !

Syaoran : Tu sais bien que selon nos règles, elle ne peut dans ce cas entrer ici.

Eriol : Je sais mais… cette fois-ci, c'est délicat, suis-moi !

Syaoran prit un masque et Eriol en fit autant, puis, ils le placèrent sur leurs visages, les personnes extérieures ne pouvaient voir leur visage par mesure de sécurité.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle de réunion, Eriol ouvrit la porte et Syaoran se figea un instant à la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, il referma violemment la porte et entraîna Eriol à part, il claqua celle de la pièce où ils étaient entrés.

Syaoran : C'est NON ! Je refuse !

Eriol : Syaoran, ils n'ont pas le choix, d'ailleurs, IL est d'accord, tu ne peux aller contre sa volonté !

Syaoran : Même si cela me coûte, je le ferais sans hésiter !

Eriol : Syaoran, essaye de comprendre !

Syaoran : Comprendre quoi ? Elle va nous être vendue !

Eriol : Si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera ailleurs, tu préfères cela ? Qu'elle soit expédiée dans une autre demeure ? Ici, tu pourras un tant soit peu t'occuper d'elle…

Il réfléchit un instant, il est vrai que son cousin avait raison, ici au moins, elle risquait moins d'atrocités qu'ailleurs, il regarda Eriol dans les yeux qui sut d'avance quelle allait être sa réponse mais il voulait l'entendre.

Syaoran : Très bien.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle, Syaoran s'assit aux côtés d'Eriol sans dire un mot, d'habitude, il aurait entretenu la conversation mais là, il se contentait de regarder, d'écouter, il ne voulait en rien être mêlé à la vente de la fille qu'il aimait. Il l'observa, elle semblait si… en fait, il ne saurait décrire l'expression de son visage, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la mélancolie. Elle remarqua soudain qu'il posait des yeux insistant sur elle et tourna le visage vers lui, elle lui sourit comme quand elle le faisait à l'école, comme si le fait qu'elle allait être vendue n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment précis. Une fois que le tuteur de la jeune fille eut signé le contrat, Eriol le prit et fit de même, puis, il regarda le nom de la jeune fille et vit « Sakura Kinomoto », elle ne pouvait être un sosie, cette fois, c'était sûr.

Eriol : Sakura c'est cela ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux miels et aux yeux vert émeraude tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit.

Sakura : Oui.

Eriol : Tu vas le suivre, dit-il en pointant Syaoran.

Sakura : D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Syaoran se leva et elle fit de même, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire adieu à son tuteur, ils sortirent de la pièce et elle le suivait sans dire un mot, ils longèrent de longs couloirs et Syaoran s'arrêta soudain.

Syaoran : Est-ce que tu es vierge ?

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre puis sourit.

Sakura : Non, dit-elle simplement.

Il esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers elle, elle le regarda avec surprise et il continuait à lui sourire, il fit deux pas vers elle, il est vrai qu'il était assez impressionnant pour une femme par sa grande taille. Puis, il lui prit le menton un peu brusquement et se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Sakura ne bougea plus, paralysée. Elle essaya ensuite de se débattre mais elle n'avait aucune chance face à la force d'un homme, il lui attrapa les deux poignets qu'il serra pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et glissa ensuite lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune fille, elle perdit comme le sens des réalités et rougit, comme envoûtée par ce baiser. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille qui avait le regard brouillé par tant de désir, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir, comme si elle ne supportait plus son propre poids mais heureusement, il la retint par la taille et la regarda.

Syaoran : Règle numéro 3, ne jamais mentir.

Sakura se releva, confuse mais il n'ajouta rien de plus et ils continuèrent leurs visites, il s'arrêta soudain devant une porte et se tourna vers elle.

Syaoran : C'est ici que tu logeras, ta camarade de chambre s'appelle Tomoyo, elle t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir à son retour, demain, tu te lèveras à 7h et tu iras déjeuner puis, tu te rendras en cours, une voiture t'attendra devant la porte d'entrée. Tes affaires te sont sans doute déjà parvenues, tout a été arrangé.

Sakura : Pourquoi vais-je à l'école ? Cela ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité !

Syaoran : Je l'ai décidé et c'est ainsi. Règle numéro 2, les filles sont tenues d'obéir aux propriétaires quoi qu'il arrive.

Sakura : Des règles il y en a beaucoup ?

Syaoran : Tomoyo t'en informera quand elle reviendra, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Sakura soupira et rentra dans la pièce, il y avait deux futons à terre, un plié correctement, preuve qu'il n'avait pas servi et un autre à moitié défait. Ses affaires se trouvaient du côté gauche près du futon tout neuf. Elle sortit quelques affaires et commença à les ranger dans une commode qui se trouvait dans sa partie de chambre mais tomba sur les genoux et éclata en sanglots. Une jeune fille rentra alors dans la pièce et la vit pleurer, sa longue chevelure mauve retombait sur ses épaules et longeait son dos, ses yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure arborèrent un regard attendrit et triste à la fois pour la petite nouvelle, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main amicale sur sa tête, Sakura leva ses yeux rougis.

Jeune fille : Allons, allons, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

Sakura sécha ses larmes et la regarda, la jeune fille sourit de satisfaction.

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Tomoyo, quel est ton nom ?

Sakura : Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo : Eh bien petite fleur de cerisier, ne sois pas triste, il ne faut pas !

Sakura : Oui… dit-elle hésitante.

Tomoyo : Je vais t'aider à t'installer, ensuite, nous irons dîner avec les filles et puis on fera plus ample connaissance cela te convient ?

Sakura : Oui, merci.

A vingt heures, elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger, il y avait une dizaine de filles dans la salle et elle se retournèrent toutes vers les deux arrivantes pour scruter des yeux la nouvelle recrue.

Tomoyo : Je vous présente Sakura, c'est une nouvelle alors soyez gentilles avec elle !

Nataku : Dis donc ! C'est une perle rare ! Elle est magnifique !

Tomoyo : Sakura, je te présente Nataku, elle est notre sempai, c'est la plus âgée d'entre nous.

Nataku : Ohohoh tu exagères ! dit-elle en lui tirant gentiment la joue. Je ne suis pas si vieille !

Tomoyo : Nataku a cinq ans de plus que nous, c'est notre « gardienne », je te présente aussi Mayu et Kirara, dit-elle en pointant du doigt deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient.

Mayu : Bon, on va manger ! J'ai faim !!! dit-elle en s'appuyant sur Kirara.

Kirara : Mayu est un ventre sur pattes ! A se demander comment on veut encore d'elle ! rigola-t-elle.

Mayu lui tira les oreilles et Nataku les séparèrent gentiment.

Sakura : Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous déplaire ici, je veux dire, malgré la situation…

Nataku : Non, nous sommes très heureuses, les propriétaires sont très gentils avec nous, qui plus est, nous sommes logés, nourris et blanchis ! Nous faisons juste notre métier… Sakura, toi qui viens d'arriver, dis-toi que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, ici, nous sommes vraiment chouchoutées !

Mayu : Nataku… Faiiiiiiim !!!

Tomoyo : Allons dîner avant que Mayu ne meure de faim !

Elles se mirent à table et l'ambiance, contre toute attente, était très bonne enfant, les filles ne se souciaient guère de leurs positions, elles rigolaient et parlaient normalement.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Syaoran les observait avec attention, son regard était bien mélancolique.

Syaoran : Eriol…

Eriol : Je ne savais pas que j'allais être repéré !

Syaoran : Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que c'est nous qui tenons la maison, jamais elle ne doit savoir…

Eriol : Syaoran, je peux si tu veux, faire tout mon possible parce que tu me le demandes et parce que je comprends ce que tu ressens mais… tu sais que tu n'as pas d'avenir avec elle, tu sais que c'est impossible, autrefois et plus encore maintenant.

Syaoran : Je sais bien mais… c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, elle est la seule lueur d'espoir dans ma vie.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura entendit le réveil sonner, elle l'éteignit pour ne pas réveiller Tomoyo mais elle vit que cette dernière n'était pas dans son lit, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, non, tout ça n'était pas un rêve, tout ça était bien réel. Elle se leva et prit quelques affaires de son armoire puis sortit de la chambre, elle tomba sur Eriol, qu'elle reconnut à sa chevelure peu commune, dans le couloir mais ne connaissant pas encore son prénom, elle hésita à lui demander renseignement par timidité. Elle prit alors la direction opposée et quand Eriol entendit une porte se refermer, il se retourna.

Eriol : Sakura ?

Sakura : Hum… oui… dit-elle timidement.

Eriol : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ou ça ira ?

Elle nota qu'il portait toujours son masque donc elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, pourtant par curiosité, elle aurait bien aimé le voir.

Sakura : La… La maison est un peu grande et… j'ai du mal à me repérer… alors…

Eriol : Je vais demander à Nataku de t'aider.

Sakura : Non, non, je… je ne veux pas la réveiller…

Eriol : Elle ne dort pas, elle est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et les bentos avec notre cuisinière.

Sakura : Les bentos ?

Eriol : Oui, certaines filles, comme toi par exemple vont à l'école !

Sakura : Je vois…

Eriol : Va tout droit et c'est la première porte à droite pour la salle de bain, Nataku viendra te voir dans vingt minutes.

Sakura : Très bien, merci… dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Eriol : Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Eriol : Non, rien… dit-il en pressant le pas.

Sakura haussa les épaules et se rendit à la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la pièce et vit qu'il y avait un vestiaire puis ensuite, il y avait la salle des douches, elle se déshabilla et prit une serviette propre puis rentra dans la douche. Elle tourna la poignée d'eau chaude puis fit de même avec celle d'eau froide pour obtenir une température convenable, elle laissa le jet d'eau glisser le long de son corps et de sa chevelure. Elle prit le shampoing et versa une goutte dans sa paume pour ensuite l'appliquer à ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle prit le savon et en passa sur tout son corps, elle rinça ensuite le tout. Elle ferma les robinets, passa la serviette autour de sa poitrine et ouvrit la porte de la douche. La fumée se propagea dans tout le vestiaire et elle vit une ombre devant elle, sa silhouette était masculine, cela était sûr. Elle resta muette et pétrifiée, le jeune homme se cacha le visage alors que la buée commençait à se dissiper et s'enfuit en courant. Sakura tomba sur les genoux mais l'entrée de Nataku la fit redescendre sur terre.

Nataku : Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre ?

Sakura : Je viens juste… de voir un homme dans la douche ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Nataku : Où ça ??? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Sakura : Je sortais de la douche et je l'ai vu à l'endroit précis où tu te trouves… mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était.

Nataku soupira intérieurement de soulagement, s'il est vrai qu'aucune des filles n'avait pu voir le visage des leurs propriétaires, Nataku était la seule qui en avait eu le privilège. Elle se souvint de ce que Syaoran et Eriol lui avaient dit la veille et elle devait s'assurer de protéger le secret.

_Flash-back_

Eriol : Nataku, tu nous connais bien, tu sais parfaitement qui nous sommes, tu connais tout de nous et c'est pourquoi nous voudrions que tu gardes le secret.

Nataku : Bien sûr, comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

Syaoran : Ne dis rien à Sakura, elle ne doit pas savoir…

Nataku : Oui mais pourquoi elle en particulier ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et Nataku n'eut qu'à regarder Syaoran pour comprendre, elle le savait de toute manière, qu'il en aimait une autre, elle l'avait toujours su au point de s'être décider à tourner la page sur lui mais elle ignorait que cette personne était Sakura.

Nataku : Je continuerai à protéger vos identités, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle distingua un léger sourire de remerciement de la part de Syaoran, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'est à dire trois ans.

**Fin du flash back**

Nataku : Peut-être était-ce un de nos maîtres, cela arrive souvent, ne t'en fais pas !

Sakura : En parlant de cela, je me demandais comment je devais les nommer, je veux dire, je ne connais même pas leurs noms !

Nataku : Tu n'as pas à les connaître, tu fais comme les autres et tu les appelle tous les deux « ouji-sama » (traduction : prince en japonais). Va t'habiller, je t'attends dehors.

Sakura : Oui.

Nataku sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Syaoran adossé au mur, il ne parlait pas et scrutait le vide.

Nataku : Vous êtes encore là ? Il était moins une ! Ne sortez jamais sans votre masque ! dit-elle gentiment.

Syaoran : Je sais, elle n'a rien remarqué ?

Nataku : Non ! Bon, je vais me préparer, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Syaoran la regarda partir puis regarda ses mains encore tremblantes d'avoir failli être découvert, comme si son cœur aurait pu cesser de battre juste parce que Sakura aurait pu voir qui il était réellement, quelle impression aurait-elle eu de lui ? Juste un pervers ou alors …

Il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain et rejoignit sa chambre qui se trouvait juste en face.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer, Nataku alla rejoindre Sakura qui l'attendait dehors comme promis. Celle-ci s'était couverte d'un manteau en laine qu'elle serrait fermement contre sa poitrine pour réchauffer ses membres engourdis par le froid. Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses pendant tout le trajet, comme si un malaise s'était installé entre elles. Sakura repensait encore à la phrase de Nataku : « Peut-être était-ce un de nos maîtres, cela arrive souvent ». Alors les propriétaires de la Doll House avaient vraiment tous les droits sur elles ? Ils imposaient les règles. Et il fallait obéir, sans discuter, sans se plaindre, même s'ils voulaient entrer dans son intimité, elle ne devait rien dire.

Sa vie leur appartenait désormais…

La journée s'écoula rapidement pour Sakura, qui fut absorbée par ses pensées. Même ses amies de classe s'en aperçurent, mais Sakura leur assura que tout allait bien. Le soir elle retrouva Nataku, et elles rentrèrent à la demeure. Mayu et Kirara les attendaient.

Mayu : Sakura ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Sakura : Très bien, merci, sourit-elle. Et vous ?

Kirara : Très bien aussi. Nataku, Tomoyo rentre à quelle heure ?

Nataku : Elle est occupée après les cours, je vous conseille de vous coucher sans l'attendre pour le repas, elle rentrera sûrement très tard.

Sakura ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Jusqu'à présent, dissimuler ses émotions n'avait pas été trop difficile, elle s'était permis de pleurer quelques fois, mais elle était restée forte la plupart du temps. Continuer à mentir lui semblait à présent aussi pire que la mort. C'était une torture lente, profonde, malsaine, qui la brûlait à petit feu. Depuis plusieurs heures elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, pleurer sur son triste sort. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit vendue comme une vulgaire poupée ? Quelle humiliation ! N'était-elle devenue qu'un véritable objet, elle qui autrefois avait été aimée ? Qui l'aimerait désormais dans cette maison où seuls le mensonge, l'argent et le sexe ne comptent ? « Ouji-sama » avait raison, elle était vierge. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour à personne, et elle avait toujours idéalisé sa première fois…

Son rêve s'était brisé. Il était devenu un cauchemar. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se leva et décida de se rincer un peu le visage. Il fallait qu'elle efface ces yeux rougis et qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle s'était promise de devenir forte.

_Je ne dois pas pleurer comme une enfant, _se dit-elle en se dévisageant devant le miroir. _Dorénavant, je vais devoir ravaler mes larmes, et subir. Les autres arrivent à sourire, peut-être qu'avec l'habitude, j'y arriverai moi aussi. Même si le leur n'est qu'une façade…_

Une fois débarbouillée, la jeune fille retourna dans la chambre et faillit hurler de peur lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette qui se faufilait par la fenêtre.

Voix : Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Cette voix la rassura instantanément.

Sakura : Tomoyo ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Tomoyo : Excuse-moi, soupira t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, confuse. Il faudra que tu t'habitues à ce que je rentre tard.

Sakura : Je ne savais pas que les propriétaires nous permettent de telles heures de sortie…

Tomoyo : Ne sois pas stupide, réprimanda t-elle en essayant d'enlever le noeud de son kimono. On ne rigole pas ici, si je rentre si tard c'est parce que je suis allée voir un client. Voila ce que signifie « être occupée » dans la Doll House.

Croisant le regard apeuré que lui lança Sakura, Tomoyo s'énerva. Elle tira sur le nœud de son kimono, qui se resserra encore plus tandis qu'elle poussa un juron. Doucement, sa nouvelle camarade saisit le nœud et entreprit de le défaire avec une patience étonnante.

La petite Sakura n'était que nouvelle après tout. Que pouvait-elle savoir de ce cauchemar ? Elle n'imaginait même pas un quart de ce qui l'attendait. Sa mésaventure ne devait pas être une excuse pour la blesser.

Tomoyo : Je suis désolée… Je suis nerveuse. Mauvaise journée.

Sakura : C'est rien, sourit-elle.

Tomoyo : Je vais prendre une douche et puis au lit. Je suis exténuée ! Merci pour le nœud.

La jeune femme attrapa un pyjama, une serviette de bain et commença à s'en aller. Ce n'est que dans le couloir qu'elle se rendit compte que Sakura lui emboîtait le pas.

Sakura : Je t'accompagne. On pourrait parler… et apprendre à se connaître, proposa t-elle. Puisque je vais rester ici longtemps, je voudrais devenir ton amie.

Tomoyo : Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir ? Tu as cours demain, non ?

Nous aurons tout notre temps pour parler, dit-elle doucement.

Sakura : Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir…

La grande brune eut un sourire compréhensif. Qui arriverait à trouver le sommeil la nuit où l'on est devenue une prostituée ? Demain, les filles formeraient la petite nouvelle à la dure loi de la Doll House.

Au lendemain matin, lorsque les deux prunelles vertes s'ouvrirent, Sakura murmura un « Ohayô » sans réponse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au futon de sa nouvelle amie, défait. Tomoyo l'avait déjà déserté, à une heure si matinale. Où était-elle partie ?

La Japonaise se leva paresseusement, se doucha, s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla légèrement puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait que Nataku qui l'y attendait. Sous les jets d'eau, elle avait vérifié de temps en temps, si personne ne l'observait. Le fait que l'un des deux propriétaires l'ait épié la perturbait toujours. Ils pouvaient certainement avoir toutes les filles qu'ils désiraient… Pourquoi s'arrêter à une vague contemplation dans une douche ? Elle repensait encore au baiser salé qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Et s'il s'agissait du même maître ?

La journée se passa ordinairement, sans embûches à l'école. Le soir, lorsqu'elle rentra, elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver Tomoyo dans la chambre. Celle-ci fixait pensivement l'extérieur, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Tomoyo : Je t'attendais petite fleur.

Sakura : Je suis là.

Tomoyo se retourna d'un air désolé.

Tomoyo : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Assieds-toi.

Tirant une chaise, la jeune japonaise obéit sans discuter. Sa gorge se noua. Elle n'aimait pas cet air… celui que prenait les gens quand ils annonçaient des choses déplaisantes. C'était le même air qu'avait pris son tuteur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait vendue.

Tomoyo : Nataku est la sempai de la maison, comme tu le sais. C'était donc à elle de t'annoncer cette nouvelle, mais j'ai préféré te l'annoncer personnellement, afin que ce soir, quand ça se passera, tu ne sois pas trop déboussolée.

Sakura : … m'annoncer quoi ? hésita t-elle, tremblante.

Tomoyo : Comme tu le sais, c'est le quartier des plaisirs ici, et malgré toutes les filles qu'ils peuvent trouver, ils ne sont jamais rassasiés. La bonne réputation de la Doll House attire les plus gros clients. Parfois les plus grands PDG ou hommes politiques viennent ici pour se détendre et prendre du bon temps… Ils apprécient que tout cela s'effectue dans un cadre secret, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi, peu importe avec qui tu coucheras, il ne te prêtera pas plus d'attention qu'à une inconnue. C'est une chose qu'ils préfèrent oublier quand ils retournent travailler. La seule chose dont ils se souviennent, c'est de notre corps, et des choses qu'ils ont faites avec nous… Je parie même qu'ils se masturbent à cette pensée, très souvent, avoua t-elle. Mais je m'éloigne. Tout ça pour te dire que nous ne sommes pas dans _Pretty Woman_, le lit s'empreint de la chaleur du plaisir la nuit, et de la froideur de la solitude le jour.

Sakura : Tomoyo… implora Sakura, impatiente.

Tomoyo : Excuse-moi. J'y viens. Tu perdras ta virginité demain soir… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce soir, avec Nataku, et les Ouji-Sama, nous ferons une réunion pour choisir qui sera ton client. J'ai suggéré ïziwa, c'est un homme gentil, même s'il est un peu bête, et qu'il ne parle que de choses futiles, il est délicat et ne nous traite pas comme des moins que rien. C'est le genre d'homme avec lequel tu as la chance de manger un repas bien chaud au restaurant avant d'aller à l'Hôtel. C'est un petit côté tellement romantique par rapport à notre vie, que ïziwa marque un réel contraste par rapport à d'autres clients. Il m'aime bien, et je pourrais lui demander une faveur pour toi…

Sakura : Il pourrait ne rien me faire ?

Sa voix se brisa. Bien sûr que c'était une prière impossible. Mais se l'entendre dire à haute voix, soulagea quelque peu Sakura. Elle avait besoin de montrer à Tomoyo combien cette idée la répugnait, elle avait besoin de le crier au monde entier. Son amie lui serra la main, signe qu'elle était de tout cœur avec elle.

Tomoyo : Je t'expliquerai en détail cette faveur après les formalisations de ce soir. Normalement, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu souhaites avoir ïziwa comme client, et nos Ouji-Sama accepteront. Ils sont plutôt gentils tu sais, et essayent de satisfaire au maximum nos demandes. Parfois nous sommes un peu capricieuses… Si l'on demande plus de gels douches, ils nous en achètent…

Sakura : En même temps, ironisa t-elle, ils peuvent bien faire ça quand même. C'est vous qui leur rapportez cet argent.

Tomoyo : Certes, rigola t-elle, ils ne seraient pas grand-chose sans nous. Mais malgré ça, la plupart des maisons de prostituées sont noires et sombres alors que la notre est encore colorée. Comme nous te l'avons dit, la vie est tout de même plaisante ici. On est bien traitées, et c'est une chose que tu prendras conscience rapidement. J'en reviens donc à tes clients potentiels. Ce n'est malheureusement pas sûr pour ïziwa, car apparemment deux autres hommes semblent miser un prix plus fort sur ta personne…

Sakura : On dirait une vente aux enchères.

Tomoyo : Ca y ressemble c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les hommes ont une tendance inexplicable à vouloir prendre la virginité des jeunes femmes. Et pour ça, ils sont prêts à donner des sommes exorbitantes. Ca a toujours été ainsi. Simplement, l'un des deux, M. Yagumi, est l'homme le plus brutal et pervers que je connaisse. C'est le client que j'ai eu hier soir et qui m'a mise de très mauvaise humeur… J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne l'auras pas comme premier client. Je ne le souhaite à aucune fille d'ailleurs ! Quant à l'autre, je ne le connais pas du tout… Prions pour que ïziwa augmente les prix. Nataku le voit ce soir, je lui demanderai si elle peut essayer de l'amadouer.

Sakura hocha la tête distraitement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu le fil d'Ariane et qu'elle ne suivait plus les explications de son amie… Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'un objet pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il était exhibé devant une centaine de personnes, et qu'ils proposaient chacun des prix pour l'acquérir. On la mettait à nue devant tous ces gens, et on lui collait l'étiquette « prostituée ». L'argent glissait doucement dans les transactions, fluide, omniprésent. Elle représentait la même valeur que celle faciale inscrite sur le billet de banque, elle était juste un instrument de monnaie. L'étiquette « prostituée » entraînait immédiatement l'extinction des sentiments. Du moins c'est ainsi que le voyaient les hommes. Cette sale race imparfaite et noircie par la corruption.

Tomoyo : Sakura, tu m'écoutes ? dit-elle en secouant la main devant son visage.

Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et murmura.

Sakura : Oui, prions pour que ïziwa augmente les prix…

Et sur ces mots, jeté avec un regard vide, inexpressif, elle s'en alla.

Sakura descendit dans le petit salon avec Tomoyo qui lui tenait la main, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'emmenait à l'abattoir, comme si ce soir, elle allait être mise à mort, quelque part, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. De sa main tremblante, elle frappa à la porte et entendit un « entrez » dur et sévère, Tomoyo lui lâcha la main de sa camarade de chambre et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle n'allait jamais la revoir.

Tomoyo : C'est ici que je te laisse, fais ton maximum de ton côté, je vais faire pareil du mien, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Sakura approuva d'un signe de tête et poussa la poignée de la porte, plus elle avançait, plus des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le dos, son cœur s'emballait et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle leva les yeux et vit, devant elle, Nataku aux côtés de ses deux maîtres qui la regardaient avec attention.

Nataku : Sakura, assied-toi, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Sakura : Ou… Oui, dit-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Nataku : Il a été convenu que tu auras ton premier client demain soir et que tu perdras ta virginité à ce moment là.

La façon dont Nataku avait annoncé cela était cruelle, dénuée de mots réconfortants, dénués de compassion, comme si cela était un ordre ordinaire de faire le ménage ou la cuisine. Alors que c'était quand même quelque chose qui avait de l'importance, quelque chose de sacré pour une femme mais ici, c'était une marchandise.

Sakura : Est-ce que je peux choisir avec quel client ?

Eriol : Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant, nous avons deux offres pour le moment, tu pourras les rencontrer demain et nous t'accordons la faveur de choisir ton partenaire.

Sakura : Merci, c'est trop aimable à vous, lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Mais de qui se moquait-il ? On la vendait elle en pâté à des loups affamés mais néanmoins, on lui faisait grâce de choisir lequel allait la manger ! Il en avait du toupet celui-là. Vexée, elle observa son autre maître qui la regardait sans rien dire, elle vit dans son regard que lui, il la comprenait et eut à son égard, un regard de remerciement.

Nataku : Sakura, tu rentreras directement de l'école demain, nous verrons une tenue convenable. Bonne nuit.

Elle se releva, furieuse et partit en claquant la porte, cette attitude l'exaspérait, cela ne leur faisait-il rien de vendre SA virginité ? Ou alors avaient-ils trop l'habitude de ce genre de chose ? Elle monta dans sa chambre et vit que Tomoyo était déjà partie, pourvu que son client accepte de lui rendre service !

Syaoran : Vous avez été dur avec elle, dit-il doucement.

Eriol : Nataku, tu veux bien sortir un moment ?

Nataku : Oui, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte après son passage.

Eriol : Tu te fous de moi ? Syaoran, regarde-moi dans les yeux ! dit-il en attrapant le visage de son ami, on a toujours fait comme ça ! Et tu n'as jamais protesté !

Syaoran : Mais, là, je réalise ce que nous leur faisons subir…

Eriol : Arrête de me baratiner ! C'est parce que c'est Sakura que tu le vois de cette manière ! hurla-t-il.

Syaoran : Et c'est un crime peut-être ? Sous prétexte que je suis co-directeur d'une maison close, d'un bordel, je peux pas être amoureux ?!?

Eriol : J'ai fixé, non, nous avons fixés des règles, si tu ne peux pas les respecter, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix…

Syaoran : Quel autre choix ? demanda-t-il apeuré.

Eriol : De la vendre à une autre maison close…

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain, Sakura voulut l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce mais la raison l'arrêta, elle avait au plus dormi deux heures cette nuit à se retourner dans tous les sens pour savoir que faire, comment échapper à cette soirée. Elle se prépara et entra dans la voiture pour se rendre en cours, elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, comme si cette vie n'était pas la sienne. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Rien pourtant. Arrivée à l'école, Sakura regardait les autres vivre, comme absente, elle resta deux heures et puis, elle erra dans l'école les deux heures suivantes puis sur le toit de l'école. Elle observa les nuages défiler dans le ciel puis ses jambes la menèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque, elle ouvrit la porte et rentra discrètement. La salle semblait vide et elle en profita pour se caller entre les rayons et se replier sur elle-même, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, pourtant, elle s'était promis qu'elle serait forte, qu'elle ne craquerait pas mais son cœur avait eu raison de ses pensées.

Elle entendait une voix appeler son nom, qui était-ce ? Une voix chaude et réconfortante comme elle n'avait plus entendu depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, embués par les larmes et vit, devant elle un jeune homme. Il était brun aux yeux marrons, il portait des lunettes et l'uniforme de l'école et à son cou, une chaîne avec une croix, elle le reconnut immédiatement et se redressa : le président des élèves, Li Syaoran, le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Syaoran : Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, dit-il gentiment.

Sakura : Je… dit-elle perdue.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et l'aida à se relever, elle l'observa et il sourit.

Syaoran : Ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours.

Sakura : J'ai… des problèmes… de famille, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Il ravisa son sourire et posa une main compatissante sur sa tête.

Syaoran : Tout fini par s'arranger, dit-il doucement.

Sakura réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et que c'était là sa seule solution, elle avait hésité mainte et mainte fois mais aujourd'hui était la journée idéale, cela arrangerait tous ses problèmes. Elle saisit les deux mains de Syaoran à son plus grand étonnement et le fixa sérieusement.

Sakura : Sempai, je t'aime, veux-tu être mon petit ami ? lança-t-elle d'une traite.

Syaoran, choqué mais heureux à la fois ne savait pas quoi dire, il devait accepter bien sûr mais…

Syaoran : Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle sentit son cœur voler en éclat en une seconde mais il y avait une chance sur deux pour que cela arrive, elle le savait, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle le fixa une nouvelle fois.

Sakura : Je t'en prie, fais de moi tienne, je veux garder ce souvenir si tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

Syaoran : Je suis désolé, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle sanglota de plus belle et voulut mourir sur le champ, elle avait tout perdu et bien sûr, l'homme qu'elle aimait était trop honnête pour faire l'amour à une fille qu'il n'aime pas. Elle lâcha ses mains puis déboutonna sa chemise et retira sa jupe tout en se cachant légèrement.

Sakura : S'il te plaît… dit-elle d'un air suppliant.

Syaoran : Ca, je ne peux pas, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Sakura : Mon corps ne te plaît pas ?

Syaoran : Ca n'a rien à voir ! dit-il simplement.

Elle insista en s'accrochant à son cou, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur et la repoussa gentiment, il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules avec un air désolé. Elle insista une fois de plus en essayant de déboutonner son pantalon et il la gifla. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa joue et pleura de plus belle. Elle lui jeta sa veste à la figure et se rhabilla rapidement pour ensuite partir en courant. Syaoran regarda sa main, celle avec laquelle il l'avait giflée et ferma les yeux, un air coupable sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il alors que c'était lui qui allait la vendre ? Même s'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire ça et croire en ses paroles pour échapper à la perte de sa virginité avec un des clients. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lui qui l'aimait tant…

Sakura courut dans la cour quand elle entendit la sonnerie retentir, elle vit la voiture qui l'attendait déjà pour la mener à son triste sort, elle avait perdu la volonté, toute volonté de vivre et se laissa entraîner, le regard vide. Arrivée à la maison, Nataku l'aida à se préparer mais Sakura restait perdu dans ses pensées, tous ses rêves avaient été brisés, elle n'avait plus rien, ni famille, ni le garçon qu'elle aimait, ni amis, si ce n'est les gens d'ici… elle avait perdu tout espoir.

Sakura avait refusé de manger, elle était restée dans la pénombre de sa chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vide, en proie à un désespoir et une tristesse immense. Elle s'était résignée quand l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait repoussée. Nataku vint la chercher vers 21h30, Sakura était aussi blanche que neige et malgré son inquiétude, cette première ne trouvait pas les mots qui la réconforteraient alors elle préféra la laisser à son triste sort. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le salon et que Sakura ne vit que deux hommes et l'absence de Tomoyo, elle comprit instinctivement qu'elle n'aurait pas de chance.

Eriol : Sakura, voici Messieurs Yagumi et Kabuto, le choix t'appartient.

Sakura savait, elle l'avait deviné qu'aucun des deux ne seraient M. Haïziwa. Elle sentait le regard des deux hommes qui la regardaient en la désirant, elle pointa du doigt M. Kabuto, quitte à choisir, elle ne voulait pas le plus brutal.

M. Yagumi : Je rajoute 500 000 yens _(1 yen japonais 0,00640296425 euros)_ de plus pour avoir cette demoiselle, dit-il comme un loup affamé.

Eriol : Je regrette mais le choix appartient à notre doll ce soir, aucune offre ne pourra changer ma décision.

M. Yagumi : Pourtant, je suis un client fidèle, commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Eriol : Je regrette M. Yagumi.

M. Yagumi : 5 000 000 yens, dit-il en sortant une valise pleine de billets.

Eriol : M. Yagumi, je suis navré.

M. Yagumi explosa de rage et renversa un vase qui se cassa à terre puis s'avança vers Eriol mais Nataku s'interposa entre eux et reçut le coup de poing à sa place puis tomba à terre, la joue enflée. Sakura se précipita à ses côtés et regarda méchamment cette ordure.

Eriol lui attrapa le bras et le lui retourna au point de le lui casser, il ne semblait pas énervé à en regarder son visage mais ses gestes parlaient à sa place, l'homme hurla de douleur.

Eriol : Sortez et ne revenez jamais plus ! dit-il sèchement.

M. Yagumi : Vous me le paierez, après tout ce que j'ai fait…

Eriol l'expulsa et revint quelques minutes après, Sakura aida Nataku à se relever et Eriol s'approcha d'elle pour regarder sa joue.

Eriol : Rien de grave, Sakura monte avec M. Kabuto.

Sakura hocha la tête et regarda l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé un cil pendant la bagarre, comme indifférent à la situation. Elle se méfiait de lui bien que l'impression qu'il dégageait n'était pas menaçante. Ils montèrent dans l'une des chambres de la maison et Sakura ferma la porte derrière elle, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire mais M. Kabuto ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

M. Kabuto : Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne.

Sakura : Sakura.

M. Kabuto : C'est un joli nom, tu peux m'appeler Hiroshi.

Sakura : Oui Hiroshi-sama.

Hiroshi : Tu es plus jolie que je ne le pensais, j'avais au départ mis un milliard de yens sur toi mais j'aurais dû en rajouter cinq de plus.

Sakura : Mais… Je pensais que…

Hiroshi : Tu ne pensais tout de même pas vraiment que l'argent n'avait pas d'importance ? demanda-t-il en rigolant. C'est beau l'innocence.

Sakura : Oui, je comprends.

Hiroshi : Ton maître m'a dit que c'était ta première fois, je serai gentil, dit-il en lui tendant un verre de champagne.

Sakura : Non merci, dit-elle en refusant le verre.

Hiroshi : Si tu es un peu saoule, tu pourrais passer cette épreuve plus facilement.

Sakura : Je ne pense pas que vous vous en souciez vraiment.

Hiroshi : C'est vrai, cela m'est égal. Allonge-toi sur le lit, dit-il froidement.

Elle obéit aux ordres en prenant une grande inspiration, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer se dit-elle comme pour les piqûres ou le dentiste, il faut prendre sur soi et elle était bien décidé à le faire.

Il but une gorgée de champagne puis deux et s'approcha d'elle, il monta sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, Sakura avait peur, elle était terrorisée mais essayait de ne pas y penser. Il caressa ses cheveux, sa joue puis sa nuque. Il déchira ensuite sa robe et Sakura crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter à cet instant, elle était atrocement embarrassée et essaya de se dégager mais il la retint fermement sur le lit.

Hiroshi : Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et mon argent, c'est ce que je haïs le plus ! dit-il en lui serrant le bras.

Sakura : Vous me faîtes mal ! dit-elle en respirant rapidement de panique.

Hiroshi : Si tu es sage, je serai gentil.

Il commença à la caresser tandis que Sakura, écœurée, détournait les yeux en pleurant, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas, c'était trop. Ils entendirent soudain la poignée de la porte et tournèrent leur regard.

Hiroshi : C'est occupé ! cria-t-il.

Sakura qui crut un moment être sauvée déchanta rapidement et subit ses caresses pendant une minute quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ils tournèrent les yeux et elle reconnut son deuxième maître qui entra de rage : il venait de défoncer la porte.

Syaoran : Je vous la reprends, dit-il en attrapant Sakura par le bras.

Hiroshi : Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai payé !

Il lui lança des billets à la figure et partit avec Sakura dans ses bras.

Syaoran : Je vous offre 100 000 000 yens.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et déposa Sakura sur son lit, il les enferma ensuite à clé. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître avait fait cela, ne devait-il pas la vendre ce soir ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Ouji-sama… Pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Ne me pose pas cette question.

Sakura : Merci, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Il la regarda et l'embrassa passionnément, Sakura, en confiance, se laissa faire. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort ? L'émotion… la peur… le désir… elle ressentait tant de choses à la fois mais son cœur la guidait vers son maître. Il se déshabilla et continua de l'embrasser et de la caresser doucement et amoureusement pour finir par l'étreindre deux heures durant.

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Partie 2

**DOLL HOUSE**

**_-_**

_Partie 2 _

__-__

_**Note : Attention, cette fic est classée rating T, pour sa dureté et son vocabulaire. Pas de scène sexuelle graphique cependant. Vous êtes prévenus !**_

_**Le 02/01/2009 :**** Eh oui, enfin la suite ! C'est votre petit cadeau du nouvel an. **_

_**Sab et moi ne postons plus rien en ce moment à cause du manque d'inspiration, de nos vies personnelles qui prennent du temps et tout un tas d'autres raisons... **_

_**Nous essayerons cependant de poster la partie suivante plus vite, mais arriver à se « parler » toutes les deux devient réellement difficile, à cause de nos trains de vie. J'espère que vous comprendrez ça car pour moi, ce n'est pas seulement une fiction que je ne peux plus écrire, c'est aussi un contact avec une amie que je perds et la garder, ça c'est le plus important. **_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE et tout plein de bonheur !**_

_**Kyara (ou Pad'chan).**_

_-_

Au petit matin, Sakura ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Une sensation de chaleur lui émoustilla les sens, une sensation de chaleur humaine, mêlée à celle des draps qui la protégeaient du froid.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un peu malgré elle car peu après son arrivée à la Doll House, Sakura s'était faite la promesse de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. Mais elle se sentait si bien, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps et elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Et c'était assez douloureux d'y penser.

Elle savait que cela ne se reproduirait plus et que cette nuit avait été un bonheur éphémère. Mais peu importait, elle avait profité de l'instant présent, elle avait savouré ce sentiment interdit.

Elle n'avait pas perdu sa virginité dans la souffrance, avec ce Hiroshi.

Désormais, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait se contenter de peu, de choses auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais envisagé auparavant. Et tout cela grâce à son maître qui lui avait fait le plus beau des présents, il lui avait offert une nuit d'amour.

Syaoran : Tu es réveillée ?

Elle hocha la tête, n'attendant rien de plus et que ces simples mots et s'en estimant déjà heureuse. Son Maître était si doux… Pourquoi ? Durant ces instants factices, il lui arrivait presque d'oublier qui il était et ce qu'il faisait.

Syaoran : Rhabille-toi et rejoins ta chambre le plus rapidement possible et sans faire de bruit. Qui est ta camarade de chambre ?

Sakura : Tomoyo-san, répondit-elle.

Syaoran : Parfait, soupira t-il, soulagé.

Sakura obéit en silence sans protester et se dépêcha. Syaoran fit appeler une servante qui s'occupa en hâte de changer les draps et d'aérer la pièce.

Sakura : Elle ne nous trahira pas ? lui demanda t-elle à voix basse.

Syaoran : Il n'y a aucune chance, elle est muette.

Sakura : Ouji-sama... ? murmura t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. Allez-vous avoir des ennuis par ma faute ?

Syaoran ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point le mot « ennui » n'était rien comparé au châtiment qu'il allait réellement subir

Sakura : Je suis désolée, j'ai désobéi, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

Syaoran : Il n'y a pas de règle qui interdit une Doll à passer la nuit avec son Maître, elle ne doit cependant pas en tomber amoureuse, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Sakura : Très bien, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Merci… merci pour tout, souffla-t-elle

L'envie de la caresser, de l'embrasser à nouveau se fit plus forte, plus pressante que jamais, mais le jeune homme se retint, s'efforçant de paraître impassible. Sakura s'en alla.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis quitta la chambre après la servante.

--

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, la jeune fille la trouva déserte.

Elle s'y attendait et l'absence de sa camarade de chambre lui enleva un poid sur le coeur. De la même façon, le fait que c'était Tomoyo sa camarade de chambre avait soulagé son Maître : celle-ci ne demanderait pas où Sakura avait passé la nuit, puisqu'elle découchait constamment.

Cependant elle regrettait un peu sa présence, son sourire et sa bienveillance. L'écouterait-elle patiemment si Sakura lui racontait sa nuit d'amour avec son Maître ?

Sakura n'en savait rien. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien dire, à personne, et que cette nuit ferait parti de son jardin secret, qu'elle l'emporterait dans sa tombe. Elle espérait seulement que son Maître réussisse à faire taire M. Hiroshi et que la Doll House ne perdrait pas de clients à cause d'elle.

Car une certitude s'était imposée à elle : les filles étaient heureuses de se prostituer.

Plus elle observait les Dolls de la maison jour après jour, et plus elle se sentait heureuse elle aussi. Cette maison, qu'on qualifiait de « maison close » ne lui semblait plus aussi étouffante et cauchemardesque que la première fois. Elle s'y sentait chez elle, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Les Dolls étaient sa famille et les clients étaient des patients. Petit à petit, elle avait adopté cette façon de voir les choses qui lui avait permis de s'adapter. Malgré tout, le secret de cette nuit était enfermé dans son cœur, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et n'en avait même pas reparler à son Maître qu'elle n'avait plus recroisé depuis.

Sakura ne s'en plaignait pas... même si elle devait avouer qu'il lui manquait.

Le lendemain de leur nuit d'amour, en rentrant de l'école, Sakura avait entendu des cris, signes d'une violente dispute entre les deux maîtres.

Elle avait vu son maître préféré sortir en trombe d'une pièce, non sans marcher de travers, comme s'il avait été rué de coups.

Il avait été le seul à payer les frais et elle s'en voulait.

Après tout, si elle n'avait pas été si naïve et si peureuse, il n'aurait pas eu pitié d'elle et ne lui aurait pas rendu ce "service". Car c'était ainsi qu'elle considérait leur nuit d'amour, Sakura avait réussi à s'en persuader.

Ses gestes tendres quand il l'avait déshabillée, ces mots qu'il lui avait chuchotés au creux de l'oreille, son souffle chaud dans son cou...

Oui, c'était aussi impersonnel qu'un service. Un simple service.

Les motivations de son maître n'avaient plus d'importance à ses yeux. Qu'il ait couché avec elle par gentillesse, par soif de sexe, qu'importe...

Car...

« Jamais tu ne dois trahir les règles »

Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans la Doll House et elle ne devait rien imaginer, rien envisager.

Cette règle, c'était Nataku qui la lui avait rappelé, le soir où ses deux maîtres s'étaient disputés.

Nataku était la sempaï, la plus privilégiée de la House et la plus ancienne. Elle avait des droits et un respect qu'aucune autre Doll ne possédait. Peut-être avait-elle assisté à cette fameuse dispute ? Dans ce cas, elle était sûrement au courant de cette nuit interdite.

Cette phrase ne pouvait être une coïncidence…

Sakura : _Je ne dois jamais trahir la règle numéro 4,_ pensa t-elle, en fixant le plafond dans son tatami. _Mais il n'y a pas de risques, j'ai encore trop mal…_

Le lendemain, au lycée, la classe était particulièrement agitée à propos d'une rumeur concernant un voyage à la neige.

Sakura ne s'illusionnait pas comme la plupart de ses camarades. Certes la House lui donnait un toit, la nourrissait, la chouchoutait, lui payait ses frais scolaire en échange de ses services, toutefois elle ne lui financerait certainement pas un tel voyage.

Naoko : C'est trop bien !! J'espère que mes parents vont accepter !

Rika : Moi aussi ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Chiharu appuya qu'elle emmènerait Yamasaki, son petit ami, et qu'elle le transformerait en bonhomme de neige s'il n'arrêtait pas de mentir à tout le monde pendant le séjour.

Chiharu : Je vous jure, s'il raconte encore la moindre histoire à dormir debout, c'est fini !

Mais Sakura savait que c'étaient des menaces en l'air. Chiharu et Yamasaki étaient très amoureux et ce, depuis le primaire. Elle enviait un peu cette réciprocité de l'amour qui leur donnait des ailes et surtout, elle était impressionnée par la durée de cet amour sincère.

Ils se faisaient réellement confiance, et pas le moindre doute n'entachait leur belle histoire.

Chiharu : Et toi, Sakura ? Tu crois que ton tuteur va t'autoriser à partir avec nous ?

Sakura : Ça m'étonnerait, il ne me laisse pas faire grand-chose, fit-elle en soupirant théâtralement

Jouer la comédie était devenu un jeu d'enfant, même auprès de ses amies d'enfance. Chiharu, Naoko et Rika pensaient qu'elle vivait encore chez son tuteur et que ce dernier était trop sévère avec Sakura, lui interdisant de sortir en dehors de ses sorties au lycée.

Ses trois amies s'horrifiaient toujours de la tyrannie de son tuteur. Mentir sur ce point arrangeait Sakura et la Doll House : comme elle était souvent occupée avec des clients, Sakura n'avait pas le temps de sortir constamment s'amuser avec des amies. Et comme l'avait dit Tomoyo, on ne laissait pas cette liberté aux Dolls.

Cependant, on les laissait se réunir aussi souvent qu'elles le souhaitaient dans la maison, et même parfois à l'extérieur, avec l'accord d'un de leur maître. Sakura avait été surprise lorsque, de leur plein gré, alors qu'elles étaient sorties pour s'amuser en discothèque, les filles avaient profité de cette occasion pour faire de la publicité à la maison.

Voix : Bonjour à tous !

Sakura sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et se mit à rougir. Le président des élèves, Li Syaoran, celui pour qui son cœur battait encore, était entré dans la classe.

Syaoran : Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, sensei, dit-il poliment.

Sensei : Ce n'est rien Li-kun, je vous en prie.

Syaoran sourit et s'avança. Sakura sentit son cœur se déchirer, mais chaque fois c'était un peu moins douloureux. Elle commençait à s'accoutumer à sa présence sans se mettre à rougir violemment.

Le souvenir du jour où elle lui avait fait des avances et durant lequel elle avait essuyé un rejet de sa part, un mois plus tôt dans la bibliothèque, était encore trop ancré dans sa mémoire.

En y repensant, sa propre attitude lui faisait honte...

Syaoran : La rumeur d'un voyage en classe de neige a circulé, et je vous la confirme.

Un cri de joie explosa dans la classe.

Syaoran : Le voyage s'élèvera à 141 032 yens (environ 850€). Tout est expliqué là-dedans, dit-il en montrant un paquet de feuilles. J'espère que vous serez nombreux ! Merci à tous !

Les élèves le saluèrent et quelques filles murmurèrent sur son passage.

Syaoran Li n'était pas un « mannequin » à proprement parler, mais il était naturel et gentil, une vraie perle rare aux yeux de la gente féminine. En fait, il avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler « un charme fou ».

Et il y avait surtout ses yeux...qui en fascinaient plus d'une.

Syaoran possédait un regard mystérieux et sombre… Un marron qui rappelait l'automne, avec ses couleurs rougeoyantes et sa douceur avant l'hiver. Il arrivait souvent à Sakura de comparer les yeux de Syaoran à ceux de son maître car il s'agissait d'une des seules parties visibles que son masque laissait entrevoir, hormis ses lèvres.

Contrairement au président des élèves, son maître avait des yeux bleus, presque translucides et fades… Presque comme un lac glacé en hiver. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé le regarder droit dans les yeux, même lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Peut-être portait-il des lentilles et elle ne le savait pas.

_Ce serait même logique, pour mieux cacher son identité,_ songea t-elle.

--

Ce jour-là, Sakura devait aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches.

Depuis un mois, elle n'y était plus retournée et s'arrangeait pour se faire prêter un livre par une amie ou pour travailler en permanence. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait éviter le président des élèves toute sa vie, Sakura serra les poings comme pour se donner du courage, avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque silencieuse.

Rares étaient les lycéens qui appréciaient encore le pouvoir de la vielle littérature Japonaise et qui venaient ici pour leur propre plaisir. Il y avait cependant quelques fois un petit groupe qui venait travailler, se délectant du silence imperturbable qui régnait en ce lieu. Comme elle s'y attendait, Syaoran recherchait un livre sur une étagère.

Syaoran : Bonjour Sakura ! dit-il en l'apercevant

Sakura : Bonjour, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Syaoran : Comment vas-tu ?

Sakura : Je vais bien merci. Et toi ? J'ai su que tu avais manqué les cours pendant deux semaines…

Syaoran : Ah ça, rigola t-il. J'ai été malade mais rien de bien méchant.

Il y eut soudain un silence très pesant, gênant pour tous les deux.

Sakura & Syaoran : Heu…

Sakura : Désolée !

Syaoran : Non, c'est moi. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Sakura : Eh bien, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois… murmura t-elle en s'inclinant, plus pour cacher ses rougeurs que par politesse.

Il lui releva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire qui fendit le cœur à Sakura. Elle n'aurait su le décrire, mais… Ce sourire lui faisait mal… Car ce qu'elle craignait le plus au fond d'elle, serait qu'il ne la plaigne ou éprouve de la pitié à son égard.

Syaoran : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai mal agi…

Sakura : Mais je t'ai forcé ! Je t'ai poussé à bout, j'étais désespérée et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. C'était n'importe quoi, me jeter dans tes bras alors que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments… Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui ont ta gentillesse ! Tu aurais pu profiter de moi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça !

Syaoran : J'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir giflée, je ne peux pas me pardonner d'avoir fait ça, je suis un moins que rien. Rends-moi la pareille, je le mérite.

Il lui prit le poignet et le porta à hauteur de sa joue.

Syaoran : S'il te plait, Sakura. Je le mérite, crois-moi ! insista-t-il.

Sakura : Je ne peux pas… dit-elle en détournant le regard

Syaoran : Une gifle, c'est tout ce que je demande...

Sakura n'avait aucune envie de le gifler. Elle était venue lui demander pardon, et voila qu'il lui demandait de le punir, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'était pas allée le voir…

Sakura : Non, dit-elle enfin en le fixant droit dans le yeux

Syaoran libéra son poignet et l'observa droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle tentait de dissimuler son embarras en observant une pile de livres sur l'évolution de la philosophie japonaise des siècles passés.

Syaoran : M'aimes-tu encore ? demanda t-il après un long moment de silence.

Sakura : Non, mentit-elle

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme parut surpris puis soulagé. Il esquissa un faible sourire et lui tapota la tête, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Syaoran : C'est mieux comme ça. Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Merci sempaï, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

La silhouette de Syaoran s'éloigna.

Ainsi, elle croyait qu'il avait refusé de coucher avec elle parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas et parce qu'il était trop bon pour profiter d'elle…

Il ressentit un dégoût pour lui-même qui ne lui était pas étranger. Sakura l'aimait encore, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, malgré son mensonge. Et bien que ce fait le rendait égoïstement heureux, il l'inquiétait gravement.

--

Pendant ce temps, une longue limousine noire s'arrêtait devant une grande villa.

Escortés par plusieurs gardes en uniforme, deux personnes en sortirent.

La première n'était autre qu'un des propriétaires de la Doll House, la maison de prostituées la plus réputée de Tokyo.

Froid, hautain, protégé derrière son habituel masque, il se nommait Eriol Hiragisawa.

Puis une femme posa pied à terre. Tomoyo Daidoji, la prostituée du « moment », celle que les hommes s'arrachaient pour des millions, celle qui les faisait tous fantasmer.

Les gardes les dirigèrent le long d'un sentier avant de pénétrer dans la demeure, les abandonnant dans un vaste salon plutôt sobre, richement décoré.

Eriol : Tu as bien compris ? répéta t-il. N'oublies pas, ne lève surtout pas les yeux en sa présence. D'accord ?

Tomoyo : Oui, Ouji-Sama, murmura t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes.

Tomoyo : Ouji-Sama, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner.

Tomoyo : Ne fuyez pas, mon maître.

Eriol : Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Tomoyo, reprocha t-il froidement.

Qui était-il ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle ne savait rien de lui, et pourtant elle voulait continuer à partager sa couche avec lui et le réconforter chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal…

Tomoyo : Mais vous êtes mon maître, dit-elle en se rapprochant, se collant juste derrière lui. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, je vous admire, vous êtes un homme bien et je voulais que vous sachiez cela. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, mais je vous porte une profonde admiration et j'aimerais être toujours là, dans votre cœur…

Seul le feu, crépitant dans la cheminée, perturbait le silence chaud et agréable qui les entourait. Ils étaient bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tomoyo : Je voulais juste vous le dire…

Eriol : Pourquoi, Tomoyo ? demanda-il doucement. Pourquoi m'estimes-tu ? Je suis un monstre… Je t'emmène dans la demeure du diable, et tu ne me haïs pas. Je t'offre à lui et tu me vois encore comme un ange ?

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire et souffla à son oreille.

Tomoyo : Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, je vous considère et vous considérerai toujours comme l'ange qui m'a sauvée… Et peu importe l'enfer que j'affronterai, mon ange, mon maître sera toujours à mes côtés pour me rappeler qu'il existe, quelque part sur Terre, un coin de paradis.

Eriol : Tomoyo…

Eriol attrapa ses bras et les enserra autour de sa taille.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent soudain et les deux amants se détachèrent, essayant de paraître naturels bien que pris sur le fait.

Un homme, également masqué, s'arrêta devant Tomoyo et la détailla soigneusement.

Il murmura un « très bien, très bien » tandis que celle-ci s'efforçait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il lui fallait garder un air détaché, serein, comme elle l'avait toujours fait face au danger.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés comme le lui avait demandé son maître et ne voyait que les jambes du « diable ». Elle entendit cependant le tintement d'une bouteille et d'un verre, et un liquide le remplir. L'homme proposait un verre de whisky à son maître et ils s'assirent sur un grand canapé en peau de bête, face à face.

La prostituée restait debout.

Là où était sa place.

Homme : Je comprends pourquoi cette jeune femme est la prostituée la plus en vue du moment, dit-il enfin après avoir bu une longue gorgée de whisky. Elle est d'une beauté rarissime… Mon cher Eriol, cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est parmi nous ? Neuf années ? Peut-être dix ?

Eriol : Onze ans pour être exact, corrigea t-il.

Homme : Ah ! Je me souviens de la petite fille qu'elle était, moche et grosse. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'avenir dans le métier et pourtant voila qu'elle est devenue une de mes plus grandes sources de revenu. Depuis quand sa notoriété a-t-elle commencé à s'accroître auprès des hommes ? Il me semble que la perte de sa virginité a été un véritable fiasco…

Eriol : Cela fait deux ans maintenant que Tomoyo-san est devenue célèbre et respectée auprès des nombreux clients qui apprécient ses services et sa générosité.

Homme : Oui, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, je ne doute pas qu'ils sont appréciables. Enfin, passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses. Quel âge as-tu ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, qui était restée aussi immobile qu'une statut.

Tomoyo : J'ai 19 ans, répondit-elle poliment.

Homme : C'est un peu tôt, Eriol. D'habitude, tu me les présentes plus tard.

Eriol : C'est vrai mais Tomoyo-san est une perle rare et elle est la plus en vogue du Japon, on peut miser beaucoup sur sa personne. Ce n'est pas l'âge ici qui compte mais sa réputation, je pense qu'elle est prête à devenir une doll de la maison mère et que cela améliorerait votre profit.

L'homme appela une servante pour lui demander de remplir à nouveau son verre vide de whisky et d'ajouter des glaçons, puis au bout d'un long moment à boire tranquillement il sembla de nouveau s'intéresser à la conversation.

Homme : En effet, je pourrais la promouvoir et lui faire atteindre les sommets. Elle deviendrait la nouvelle icône et cela rapporterait gros mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de miser autant sur elle. Bien sûr, elle ne travaillerait plus pour ta Doll House mais cela vous ferait une bonne réputation, n'est-ce pas Eriol ?

Eriol : Oui. Notre Doll House deviendrait encore plus célèbre si les clients apprenaient qu'elle a lancé Tomoyo-san.

L'homme posa son verre de whisky puis se leva, s'avançant vers la jeune fille et tournant autour d'elle tel un vautour chassant sa proie, afin de l'examiner plus minutieusement.

Homme : Je pense qu'elle a passé la première étape.

Tomoyo : Vous êtes trop généreux, murmura t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Homme : La deuxième étape est la dernière, et déterminera l'issue de cet entretien. C'est l'épreuve de la soumission. La valeur d'une doll se détermine à sa soumission, car une doll n'est rien d'autre qu'une poupée que l'on peut manipuler à sa guise. Si elle haït ce fait, si cela la révolte, elle s'opposera un jour ou l'autre à ma soumission et cela n'est pas envisageable. Je ne peux la promouvoir si je ne suis certain de son entière obéissance.

Tomoyo : Je ferai tout ce que vous demandez, absolument tout, dit-elle en s'inclinant plus bas que terre.

A ce moment là, Eriol posa son regard vers la fenêtre.

Homme : Eriol, ne détourne pas les yeux, lança t-il avec un certain dédain et Tomoyo osa jeter un regard vers son maître, qui avait effectivement les yeux rivés ailleurs.

Homme : Je crois me souvenir que la dernière fois que tu as vu cette épreuve sur une doll, celle-ci l'a lamentablement ratée… Elle s'appelait Nataku, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une vielle peau maintenant, elle est la plus vielle de la House et c'est ce que deviendra cette fille, dit-il en pointant Tomoyo du doigt, si elle ne réussit pas cette épreuve. Non en fait, si elle échoue, je n'accepterai pas qu'elle réintègre votre maison. Elle sera vendue sur un trottoir. Et tu sais pourquoi, Eriol ? Parce que je veux te voir souffrir en la regardant subir et endurer cette épreuve sans rien dire, parce que je veux te voir souffrir quand je l'étreindrai jusqu'à épuisement. Parce que je veux te voir souffrir quand tu te rendras compte de ce que tu as fait à cette petite fille de huit ans qui est maintenant à genoux devant moi et qui n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une machine soumise ! C'est toi qui as fait d'elle ce qu'elle est et sache que tu ne me berneras plus comme tu l'as fait désormais, tu ne coucheras plus avec aucune femme, est-ce bien clair ?! Tu es un traître, et tu oses venir souiller cette demeure avec tes discours hypocrites ?! Les Dolls m'appartiennent et sache que je SAIS tout ce qui se passe dans mes maisons, que je suis le Maître de TOUTES les dolls houses qui existent à travers le pays et que je suis le seul à avoir tous les droits sur elles ! Avise-toi d'en soumettre encore une seule à ta volonté, par l'amour ou par le sexe et je ruinerai ta vie ! Quant à Syaoran, je suis au courant de sa petite aventure avec la nouvelle, et M. Hiroshi est venu se plaindre directement auprès de moi. C'est le genre de vague que je n'apprécie pas… surtout lorsqu'elles me sont cachées intentionnellement. J'espère qu'après ce soir, tu seras assez convaincu par mon pouvoir pour le persuader d'arrêter de jouer avec le feu et de cesser immédiatement sa relation avec cette fille. Sans quoi je me verrais dans l'obligation d'envoyer vos deux vies pour un allé simple en enfer.

Tomoyo était effrayée par cet homme et dut maintes fois se faire violence.

Tous ses sentiments se mélangèrent, Ouji-Sama s'appelait Eriol, elle connaissait son prénom mais cet homme cruel avait découvert leur liaison.

Qu'allait-il leur faire subir ? Et Sakura ? Qu'allait faire cet homme à sa nouvelle amie ?

Il baissa sa braguette avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Homme : Viens-là, lui ordonna-t-il en la saisissant violemment par la nuque.

--

Le soir, Sakura rentra à la maison en chantant gaiement.

Certes elle n'irait pas s'amuser en voyage de neige avec ses amies comme une adolescente normale et certes, Syaoran Li, le beau président des élèves ne l'aimait pas mais…

Les choses auraient pu être pire et Sakura se forçait à penser avec optimisme. Afin d'avancer. De respirer.

Après tout, si on l'avait vendue dans une autre maison close, elle n'aurait sûrement pas trouver une famille plus unie que celle de la Doll House.

Jamais personne ne lui aurait sauté dessus en rentrant d'une journée de cours harassante, jamais personne n'aurait ri avec elle, ne l'aurait vu comme autre chose qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Quand elle revenait du lycée le soir, Mayu et Kirara se chamaillant pour préparer son plat préféré.

C'était merveilleux.

D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait simplement pas pu continuer une scolarité normale. La seule instruction que l'on donnait aux dolls habituellement était une éducation sexuelle.

C'est tout ce qu'elles avaient besoin de savoir, et elles n'avaient certainement pas besoin d'être intelligentes du moment qu'elles étaient soumises. Être stupide était même préférable pour être une bonne doll.

L'instruction sexuelle était toujours très drôle, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser. Ces séances se déroulaient comme des soirées pyjama, les dolls se réunissaient soit dans une chambre soit dans les rotemburos (Ndb: bains dans les sources d'eau chaude).

Sakura avait aussi découvert les côtés très extravertis de Tomoyo et de Nataku, qui étaient toujours apparues comme les filles les plus sérieuses de la maison. A 20h00, après le repas, toutes les filles devaient se réunir au rotemburo pour une séance d'éducation sexuelle.

Sakura se déshabilla avant d'entrer et passa une serviette autour de sa taille, puis remonta ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire tenir.

Sakura : Et zut ! J'ai oublié ma pince ! dit-elle en se tapant le front.

Kirara Sakura ! cria t-elle. Dépêche-toi l'eau est chaude !! C'est délicieux !

Sakura : J'arrive ! Je vais chercher ma pince, attendez-moi ! cria t-elle en se précipitant aussitôt dehors.

Elle courut à l'étage des chambres et fit coulisser une porte. Mais sa nouvelle amie était visiblement rentrée et pleurait, allongée sur les tatamis. Sakura s'approcha doucement, inquiète.

Sakura : Tomoyo ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda t-elle en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Tomoyo : Rien, murmura t-elle en cachant son visage. J'ai besoin d'être seule s'il te plait.

Sakura : Tu… tu es sûre ? Le jour de mon arrivée, tu m'as réconfortée, je voudrais en faire autant… Nous sommes amies, non ? dit-elle en souriant.

Tomoyo : Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, n'approche pas ton Ouji-Sama, est-ce que tu as bien compris ? C'est très important, Sakura !

Paralysée par cette phrase, Sakura n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Comment était-elle au courant ?

Tomoyo : Je ne veux pas savoir quand, comment, ni pourquoi ça s'est passé et je sais que tu avais tes raisons de ne pas me le dire, mais ça ne doit jamais se reproduire. Promets-le moi.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Pourquoi tous ses membres tremblaient ? Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'il faisait trop froid dans cette chambre et qu'elle était toujours vêtue de cette courte serviette de bain mais… quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pour ça. Elle se rappela le corps de son Maître et la chaleur, la douceur de cette nuit, la véritable déroute mentale et corporelle qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, à ses baisers…

Tomoyo : Promets-le moi ! insista t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura : Je… je te le promets, chuchota t-elle faiblement.

Oui, elle se l'était déjà promis. Et elle devait se le promettre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son cœur et son corps se ferment totalement à son maître.

_Ne jamais trahir la règle numéro 4_, se répétait-elle sans cesse

Sakura quitta la chambre tellement troublée qu'elle en oublia de prendre sa pince.

Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta dans la salle des douches et fouilla fébrilement dans les placards de ses amies pour y trouver de quoi faire tenir ses cheveux mais ses mains refusaient de tenir quoi que ce soit et maladroitement, elle fit tout tomber par terre.

Elle était sur les nerfs.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut son propre reflet dans les miroirs embrumés, Sakura recula d'un pas, horrifiée.

Elle avait la tête d'une fille éperdument amoureuse que l'on venait de condamner à la potence...

Elle recula encore et glissa le long d'un mur jusqu'à ce que ses fesses ne touchent le sol. Elle fixa le plafond et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues : elle venait d'enfreindre la règle numéro 4.

Et elle pourrait mentir autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait, la vérité n'a qu'un seul visage...

_Ouji-sama..._

_**A suivre...**_

**Une review si ça vous a plu ? Ça ne mange pas de pain vous savez, comme dirait Gad Elmaleh XD. **

**Bisous de la part de moi et de Sabrina !**


End file.
